Living in the Shadows
by Skylar97
Summary: Cassie was not like her family. She wasn't like her brother who obeyed his father. But when she gets transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, she will have to make a choice between family and what is right. She will be tested by an annoying Slytherin, a bipolar brother, and a Gryffindor who supposedly ruined her family. Rated T cause like everyone, I'm paranoid.


**Heyyyy guys! This is my second fanfiction so please take it easy on me. And its a little weird for me too cause im doing it on Christmas so enjoy. BTW, this was adopted from the wonderful AbominableSnowman23 who got it from nancyj0824, so this is not mine at all! The first 12-14 chapters are not mine, they are all from the two who wrote in them! I plan to finish this story, hopefully, with the other authors before me's help.  
>SO tell me what you think of their story and favourite, review, follow and all that other shit! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and i will never own it because it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling. I don't even own the character Cassie, I am just the author who is trying to finish this awesome story. All thanks goes to the AbominableSnowman23 and as well with the author who started it all nancyj0824. You rock guys.  
>Okkay, on with the first story, ENJOY!<strong>

Cassie stood on Platform 9 ¾ staring at the Hogwarts Express. She would be heading into her fifth year of schooling, but her first year at Hogwarts. She had gone to Beauxbatons for the past four years and didn't really want to leave. However, her mother insisted that she wanted to keep the family closer together after her father's imprisonment. Last May, her father had been outed as a Death Eater after a scene at the Ministry of Magic and he was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. So, her mother took matters into her own hands and wrote Dumbledore to request that she be transferred to Hogwarts. The old man had obviously agreed, seeing as she was standing waiting for the train to the damned school. Going to Hogwarts was the last thing she wanted. She was going to be constantly reminded of her father and her shortcomings of the Malfoy name. Besides, going to Hogwarts seemed like a punishment for her father's mistakes, something she shouldn't have to pay for.

"Cassie, come," Draco hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cassie stated.

Draco glared at her impatiently. She rolled her eyes and followed him onto the train, her long blonde hair swinging down her back.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, Mother told me to keep an eye on you this year," Draco hissed.

"Just because you're a year ahead of me doesn't give you the right to boss me around," Cassie retorted.

"Cassie, I have enough to do this year without you making things difficult," Draco said.

"Then I'll just be leaving you alone then," Cassie said.

"No, you'll be sitting with me and my friends," Draco ordered.

"No, I don't want to," Cassie sneered.

She moved to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and made his way through the train. When they reached their destination, Draco sat down next to Pansy and motioned for Cassie to sit across from them. Reluctantly, she sat down. Her gaze instantly went to the window, wishing she were anywhere else but here.

"Well, well if it isn't little Cassie Malfoy, except you're not quite so little anymore," Blaise Zabini said sitting down next to Cassie.

"Because I was so little when you saw me a month ago," Cassie said sarcastically.

"It's just a change seeing you on the Hogwarts Express," Blaise said.

"It's not like I want to be here. Now, if you'd excuse me I have things I need to do," Cassie said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"None of your business," Cassie growled.

"Actually, it is," Draco said.

"If you need to know, I need to use the lavatory. You can escort me there if you'd like," Cassie said.

Blaise sniggered and Draco shot him a glare.

"Fine, but don't be gone long. I don't want to go looking for you," Draco said.

Cassie walked away from her brother and his friends. She was glad to be getting away. She and Draco hadn't been on the best terms over the summer. It was a difficult summer with their father getting sent to Azkaban, getting pulled out of Beauxbatons, and…Draco's mission. Cassie didn't know much about what he had to do, but she did know that Draco was now a Death Eater. Cassie sighed. She and Draco used to be very close, but everything was messed up now. She walked past the girl's bathroom and saw that there were already three other girls waiting in line. She didn't feel like waiting in line, nor did she feel like going directly back to Draco. She decided instead on wandering the train. She walked for a little bit, but she felt like she was being followed. She turned around and she saw Crabbe and Goyle quickly sneak into a random compartment. Cassie quickly tried to run further away, but she tripped and fell onto the floor. She could hear some people laughing at her.

"Here, I'll help you up," A kind voice said.

Cassie grabbed the person's hand. When she was up, she looked at the kind person. It was a friendly-looking red-headed girl that looked to be about her age.

"Um, thank you," Cassie said.

"You're welcome. I don't believe we've met before," the girl said.

"No, I don't believe we have," Cassie replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

Crap! The first decent person she met on the train was a Weasley. She didn't really have a problem with that, but her family would. Malfoy's did not associate with blood-traitors, especially not Weasleys.

"And you are?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out soon, and then you'll understand," Cassie said.

"Understand what?" Ginny asked.

"It was nice meeting you, Ginny; really, it was," Cassie said.

She quickly turned on her heel and headed back to her brother, before anyone caught her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Blaise said appearing out of nowhere.

"Damnit!" Cassie swore.

"Now, now Cassie. You should know better than to be making friends with blood-traitors. Your brother is not going to be happy," Blaise said.

"I didn't make friends with her. I fell and she helped me up. That is all," Cassie said.

"Yes, but you fell because you were running from Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise smirked.

"Fine, tell him. See if I care," Cassie retorted.

"You do realize that Draco wants me to keep any eye on you." Blaise said.

"Figures," Cassie grumbled.

"And if you go making friends with blood-traitors that will make my job a lot harder," Blaise said.

"That reminds me, I need to go meet Harry Potter for our scheduled meet and greet," Cassie smirked.

"Not funny. You know your brother…"

"Hates him. I know. Saint Potter this, Saint Potter that. Scarhead this, Scarhead that. I've heard enough,"

"You'd do well to stay away from him."

"Because I obviously want to go be best friends with the kid that ruined my life," Cassie said storming away.

Cassie often heard her brother and father complaining about Harry Potter. She had only seen him the one time at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, and he didn't seem all that bad. Then again, she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her. Cassie knew that she really shouldn't blame Harry Potter for everything, but it sure made things easier. If Harry Potter hadn't had to go play the hero last year her father wouldn't be in Azkaban, Draco wouldn't be a Death Eater, and she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts!


End file.
